1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a position measuring device, for measuring the position of two objects which are moveable in relation to each other, through the aid of diffraction of light beams by at least one diffraction grid.
2. Description of Related Art
Position measuring arrangements of this type are known, for example from German DE-A1-37 00 906. In these known position measuring arrangements a relative displacement in the direction parallel to the plane of the diffraction grid used is measured.